


Quintet

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintet

1.

Blake remembered his first kiss. Huddled in the dark corner of a corridor where the surveillance camera was broken. The other boy's body pressed against his, their breathing loud to his ears. His mouth was dry, his palms were sweaty, and his heart pounded in his chest; he was sure he couldn't do it. But then the boy whispered his name and smiled and he leaned over, brushing their lips together.

Some months later, that same boy would shove him away and, in a disgusted voice, call him a queer.

He forgot the boy's name (was made to forget?), but the memory of that kiss remained.

 

2.

In the mornings, after breakfast, she would take his hand and lead him outside. They would play for hours among the dirt and dried brush.

At dusk she would compose herself carefully on the rocky ground, eyes closed, hands resting on her stomach, hair spread out like rays of sunshine. He would lean close, mouth pressing quickly to hers. Her eyes opened and she smiled. Only his kiss could wake her.

 

3.

 _This is the kiss that never happened:_

The feel of Avon's breath on his lips, right before the gentle pressure, a tongue slipping into his mouth. Heat, passion, tension, then the melting of tension.

Clothing melts away, penetration, explosion... then limbs tangling together as they drowse.

Sleeping, waking, another kiss, this one filled with promise and expectation.

Sometimes, he thinks, it might have been worth the sacrifice.

4.

It was after the battle of T'Nal. They had escaped, narrowly, and they were exhausted, dirty, and bruised. Jenna turned to him, her eyes glowing with victory. All around them, people were celebrating. He grinned at her, remembers grinning at her. In response, she wrapped her arms around him, her lips brushing his, tenderly.

He kissed back, in the heat of victory, how could he not? But still, he felt her tense, then pull back. He could see the knowledge in her eyes, the disappointment.

"I love you," she whispered, and when he opened his mouth to reply, she stopped him. "It's all right, Blake."

She touched his face, then went off to join the others in celebrating.

5.

 _This is the kiss he would never know:_

After the blaster shots, Avon falls, his body landing on Blake's, their blood mingling.

There is screaming underneath the sounds of klaxons, and the smell of burning flesh fills the air. Avon touches Blake's face, his lips moving wordlessly, his strength draining from his body.

Breathing hurts, living hurts, but there is one thing left for him to do. He leans down, mouth smashing against Blake's, tasting salt and cold before they (does it matter who they are?) pull him away and carry him off.


End file.
